


仍有希望的明日-白色的明日篇（3）

by Aluolm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Summary: 白超黑化中。





	仍有希望的明日-白色的明日篇（3）

　　“这个世界得到了真正的和平。”  
　　神奇女侠这样说道。  
　　“不会再有无畏的牺牲了。”  
　　绿灯侠严肃地宣誓。  
　　“一切都在朝正确的方向发展。”  
　　蝙蝠侠如此回应。  
　　  
　　——规范、平静、安宁。  
　　一切纷争皆被惩罚，禁止不友好和恶劣的态度。所有人都必须服从于「正义」的领导，让世界得到平稳的运转。没有任何蛛丝马迹能逃离法眼，即使犯下最微小的错误也得接受「正确」的教育，以此来抑制、甚至根除人类的劣性根。  
　　这个世界属于正义领主。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　你信任这些正义的英雄，在此时较超人更甚。克拉克把你从孤独堡垒放出来后，你第一时间联系了他们。而他们全都在告诉你一件事：超人是对的。  
　　这个世界取得了真正意义上的和平，大部分是超人的功劳。  
　　  
　　“现在你相信我了吗？我在努力清除阻碍和平的有害因素。我让世界变得更好了。”  
　　克拉克委屈地抱住了你，告诉你他在面对你的不信任时有多伤心。他为了全人类的幸福努力奋战在前线，却得不到最亲近的人的理解，这可太让人难过了。  
　　是你想多了吗？  
　　或许……或许真的是这样。他的确是为你好，不让你离开孤独堡垒也是为了让你不受伤害。  
　　就连蝙蝠侠都承认了超人的正义，而你总是信任蝙蝠侠的决断。  
　　跟着克拉克踏步于相较往日而言过分安静的街道上，你仍然觉得哪里不对。  
　　……他是不是，有点矫枉过正了呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　离开孤独堡垒后，克拉克和你说到的最多的词就是“不要”。  
　　“不要去这些地方。”  
　　“不要吃垃圾食品，多注意注意身体。”  
　　“不要经常熬夜，你又生病了吧？”  
　　“不要……”  
　　克拉克是为你好，但这样真的很像一个管太多的老爸。而且他比在孤独堡垒时还要丧心病狂，出去买个披萨都要和他报备才行，明明你做什么他都看得到，到底有什么必要啊。  
　　不对。这种监视力度，他到底是把你当犯人还是女友？  
　　克拉克不是那个温和敦厚的小记者了。虽然在孤独堡垒就有所发现，但回归正常人类社会后你还是时常忘了这茬。  
　　虽然变得很强势、掌控欲又强烈得吓人，但克拉克对你的忍耐力其实很高，所以你不会完全听他的话。  
　　可是，在他觉得你听不进自己的话时，他会用行动来证明自己是你的主宰。  
　　  
　　比如这一次。  
　　你弄坏了监视设备，去汉堡王买最近搞活动推出的新品。玩着手机排队的时候，人群忽然退散开来。  
　　你意识到了什么，毫不意外地看向背后。  
　　穿着白色制服的超人面无表情地看着你，安静地吓人。  
　　他一言不发地把你抱回了家。  
　　  
　　克拉克禁止你吃快餐。  
　　你的身体并不是很健康，午夜神医也不能把你治得妥妥帖帖。先天性的病症总是最难根除的，打娘胎里就有的毛病实在没办法解决，难道还要把你塞到妈妈肚子里再生一遍？  
　　你的胃简直就是垃圾食品检测仪，吃点不干净的东西都得难受到去打点滴。油炸的东西，入口一时爽，事后火葬场。可你偏偏是个重油重盐的重口味，这就很悲伤了。  
　　以前克拉克就对你为了美食而作死的举动多方阻挠，现在的他？更别提了。糟糕的是你现在又很怕他，他想做什么你都没法反抗。  
　　你知道自己会被惩罚。上一次把自己搞到住院的时候，克拉克就黑着脸一字一顿地说道：“下次再敢这么做，我会惩罚你。”  
　　他不会食言。这一点，你再清楚不过了。  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　“——你需要惩罚。”  
　　  
　　只是……  
　　你没有想过，所谓的惩罚指的是这个。  
　　  
　　你们同居的公寓早就被克拉克改造过了，到处都有配备各种功能的机器。  
　　他带你回家之后，把你放在了餐桌上。餐桌两侧竟然伸出了两只机械臂，撕开裙摆把你的大腿牢牢向两侧分开。你不得不用叉开双腿的羞耻姿势面对他，想要遮住下面却被后面又伸出来的两条机械臂给制肘了。  
　　“克拉克？！”  
　　你惊慌失措地看向克拉克，不知道他想做些什么。  
　　领主超人抱着双臂，面色冷凝。他用不带任何情感波动的声音说道：“现在，自慰给我看吧。”  
　　自慰？  
　　难以想象，当初那个亲脸颊都会忍不住脸红的克拉克会如此平静地说出这个词。  
　　“我说过会给你惩罚，所以别想着逃避了。如果你自己不做，要让机器来吗？”  
　　他状似随意地看向机械臂，言语中是明晃晃的威胁。  
　　“它们本来就是为了服务你而制造出来的，我相信你可以被最大效率地满足……无论多久都可以。或许你需要一些调剂品，比如你在孤独堡垒得不到满足时自己解决的视频？”  
　　“……变态色情狂。”  
　　你没想过他会把自己在孤独堡垒那段时间忍不住自慰的样子给录了下来。  
　　被骂的克拉克反而轻声笑了：“所以说，这是惩罚。”  
　　  
　　你能拒绝吗？  
　　答案是显然的。没有谁想被机械臂玩弄上一整天还要观赏自己的色情视频吧？  
　　  
　　当你忍耐着羞耻把内裤脱下来的时候，克拉克露出了满意的目光。机械臂也被撤回，还顺手帮你把内裤撕扯掉扔在一边。  
　　你咬紧了牙关，颤抖着手指揉捏阴蒂。那是女人身体最敏感的地方之一，被触碰到时你忍不住轻哼了几声。  
　　比起自己的触碰，他炽热的目光反而更让你有感觉。  
　　你羞耻地发现，你真的兴奋了。被他看得兴奋了。  
　　克拉克的目光一直追随着你。他看着你用手指揉捏阴蒂，看着手指一点点插入小穴，看着你羞红着脸却无法阻止小穴流出淫水。  
　　“别看了……！”  
　　你忍不住捂脸，不想继续下去。手腕处又传来了冰凉的触感，克拉克望着你的眼睛，冷笑道：“惩罚就是惩罚。好女孩，继续下去吧。”  
　　  
　　机械臂强制性地把你的手带回了原来的地方。你明白想要不再这么羞耻下去只能继续了，不得不闭着眼把手指插入逐渐湿润的蜜穴中。那里紧致地吓人，无数道褶皱紧紧包裹着你的手指，阻止它的进一步前进。  
　　用手在膣道内不断抠挖，你整个身子都染上淡淡的红色。小穴在男人带着炽热强欲的目光下不断流出淫液，把你的手指都弄湿了，还滴在了餐桌上。黏腻的淫液被手指摩擦着，又分泌出更多淫液来。  
　　罪魁祸首倒是惬意地很。他抱着双臂愉悦地说道：“你知道我有超级听力吧？想要的时候为什么不和我说呢？我一直都在听着你的一举一动。不管是用手还是用道具，每次听到你的小穴被玩得流水，发出让人难以忍受的声音……我都会被你弄得勃起。”  
　　“现在很舒服吗？我听着呢。把手指再移到前面一点，那里是会让你最舒服的位置……对，就是这里。”  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　你终于忍不住出声，叫克拉克别再继续了。与此同时，他的目光和言语却刺激的你忍不住高潮，透明的汁水溅落在地上。  
　　  
　　你被他欺负得忍不住低声啜泣。  
　　克拉克走了过来。他温柔地捧起了你的脸，温暖粗糙的大舌轻轻舔去你眼角滴落的泪珠。  
　　他片刻的温柔几乎要让你以为这场惩罚游戏会被终止了。可是，像他这样说一不二的人怎么可能会这么做。  
　　克拉克亲吻你的时候，你一边哭，一边狠狠咬住了他的舌头。这完全是徒劳无功的，他的舌头柔软是柔软，却很有韧性，反而是咬人的你叫出了声。  
　　氪星人储藏着太阳能的身体比地球人的温度要高上一些，舌头也是这样。粗糙的厚舌舔弄着柔软的唇瓣，撬开贝齿深入口腔，勾住你的舌头来回搅动，时不时舔弄敏感的口腔上壁。他的舌头搅弄着口腔里的每一寸嫩肉，吸吮出啾啾的水声。像是在刻意折磨你一样，克拉克缓慢地上下舔舐，从舌根舔到舌尖。  
　　上衣被脱下来扔到远处，克拉克一只手搂住你纤细的腰，一只手揉捏着贴近他胸膛的白皙软肉。  
　　“呜嗯……！”  
　　唇瓣分离时，你红着脸忍不住吐舌喘息，胸膛不断起伏着以平复呼吸。红润的唇瓣上沾染着不属于你的唾液，散发着诱人的水光。被汗水浸润的发丝贴在脸颊上，瞧上去更诱人了。  
　　“不是已经做过很多次了吗？”  
　　他在细长的脖颈处流连，给莹白的皮肤印上一个个吻痕，然后低下头在雪白的乳肉上肆意地留下齿印，也不顾你因疼痛而蹙起的眉头，只顾着把挺立的乳尖含入口中。灵活湿滑的舌头顺着乳晕不断舔弄，他吸吮的力道简直像是想从里面吸出乳汁来。  
　　  
　　“你得听我的，明白吗？”  
　　克拉克用沙哑的声音下达命令。  
　　本就不安分的手托住了臀瓣，他贴近了看向你湿润的小穴，忍不住哼了一声。  
　　“把惩罚弄成奖赏，这也是你的能耐呢。”  
　　“这才不是奖赏！”  
　　你抬起拳头揍向他的胸膛，反而被震得发疼。克拉克一点也没生气，他不再理会你，直接用手指插入花穴。  
　　他的手指顺着肉缝不断滑动，指尖时不时划过阴蒂的中心，抠弄着娇嫩敏感的内壁，本就有了感觉的花穴自然忍不住吐露蜜液。克拉克察觉到后又伸出一根手指抠弄膣肉，另一只手则放在花穴正下方。淫液逐渐滴落，很快在他的掌心聚成了一小滩。  
　　你被弄得羞耻难耐，克拉克则兴奋得紧。他竟然把手心接下的淫水舔掉了，然后把湿润的手掌伸到你面前。  
　　“舔吧。”  
　　明明那里除了他的唾液什么都没有，你依旧克制不住羞耻的心情，脸颊烫得厉害。凑近他的掌心，你能闻到自己的味道。伸出了粉嫩的舌头，你像汲水的小兽一般小心翼翼地舔着克拉克的手掌。  
　　随着男人的指示，你沿着掌心的纹路向上亲吻，最后不得不含住克拉克之前玩弄小穴的那几根手指。他还用手指模拟着抽插的动作不断搅弄你的舌头，把你弄得从唇角溢出唾液来。  
　　“真是听话的好孩子。”克拉克夸奖道：“幸好你只对我一个人展现出这么可爱的模样，不然我可能忍不住对那家伙做出什么不好的事情来……嫉妒真是可怕啊。为什么不乖乖待着呢？如果像这样发情的时候找不到我，你该怎么办？”  
　　你颤抖着身体捶向他的脸，被克拉克轻而易举地抓住了拳头，便瞪了他一眼：“只要叫‘超人’，你就会来救我吧？”  
　　他忍不住嗤笑一身：“别人呼唤我是为了救命，你叫我是为了拯救你淫荡的身体吗？下次这样叫我，我就把这默认为求欢吧。毕竟这个世界已经没有危险了，你喊超人的话，不就是已经做好被我疼爱的准备了吗？”  
　　“我才不淫荡。”  
　　“是啊。”克拉克又舔掉了你的眼泪：“你不淫荡。你只对我淫荡。”  
　　  
　　克拉克脱下了制服，昂扬的性器早已蓄势待发了。  
　　“小心一点。”  
　　他在你耳边低声说道，温热潮湿的呼吸喷在耳垂上：“因为之后我就会把你搞得乱七八糟了。这是惩罚，你还记得吗？”  
　　“呜——！”  
　　前戏的时候他已经忍耐很久了。粗壮的肉棒撑开紧致的甬道，直直插入最深处。突如其来的冲击震得你乳波晃荡，阴唇与囊袋紧密相贴。就算事先已经做过前戏了，你也忍不住想要惨叫。超人的肉棒实在太大又太硬了，他这次一点都不温柔，感觉像是一把铁杵被塞进了阴道里。  
　　你皱着眉别过了头，难受地咬着下唇，却被他堵住嘴勾住了舌头。你能感受到深埋在体内的性器的形状，膣道因异物入侵的不适而一阵又一阵地收缩着，对男人而言这却是无上的刺激。  
　　“呜嗯……”  
　　你的声音被克拉克带着侵犯性的吻堵在喉咙里，被他死死按住的身体可怜地颤抖着。刺入体内的巨物带来了难以言喻的饱胀感，竟然让你微妙地感到安全和……满足？同时，细微的快感如电流般窜过全身。  
　　“你的小穴正在咬着我呢。这么想要肉棒吗？”  
　　克拉克喘息着，以耳语的音量温柔地说道，指尖恶意地掐着挺立的乳头。  
　　“咿……！好痛！”  
　　“真的吗？明明下面还在滴水。”  
　　骚软的穴肉抚慰着粗壮肉棒的每一寸褶皱与筋络，从深处喷出的淫液浇在滚烫的龟头上。交合的隙缝太小了，它们被牢牢堵住溢不到外面。  
　　“舒服吗？”克拉克问道，他看着你意乱情迷的样子忍不住眯起了眼睛：“看起来，你想被我更用力地惩罚呢。”  
　　被快感侵袭着，你的眼神情不自禁地变得迷离起来：“很舒服……”  
　　“啧。看看你现在的样子，这可一点都称不上是惩罚啊。”  
　　克拉克低下头，吸吮着莹白丰满的乳肉，在上面留下自己的痕迹。有力的腰身不断挺弄，硬得让穴肉又痛又爽的肉刃抽出半个柱身后又狠狠顶入。小穴柔软紧致的内壁把柱根到龟头都含得酥麻，每一寸褶皱都被肉棒细细研磨。  
　　“嘶……”  
　　你被肏哭了，克拉克也不容易。他做了几次深呼吸，而后加快了抽插的速度。  
　　你低泣着，发出猫咪一样的呜咽声，一边哭一边乱七八糟地说着意味不明的话，让他别插得这么急了。  
　　“慢一点……哈啊……停、停下来……”  
　　胸部随着克拉克的挺弄摇晃着淫荡的乳波，硬挺而可人的乳尖一直向着他的脸袭去。  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　男人低声笑着。  
　　“……我可爱的妻子啊。”  
　　妻、妻子？  
　　被这个词刺激到了，你捂住嘴忍住娇吟，下体却诚实地告诉了克拉克你的反应到底有多大。阴道猛得收缩，穴肉从四面八方裹住入侵的肉棒，淫汁像泉涌一般喷在炽热的肉棒上，甚至从交合的性器隙缝间溢了出来。克拉克的两只手狠狠按住你的臀部，把你按在冰冷的桌面上，硕大的肉棒又一次膨胀后向子宫灌射出一大波浓厚的白浊精液来。你被烫的浑身痉挛，双股战战。  
　　“呜……快点……好烫……快、快停下来……！”  
　　泪水从脸颊上滑落，你听见了克拉克的肉棒在自己体内喷射精液的声音。灼热的白浆灌入子宫中，浇得你混身酥软。可怕的是他持续了好久才停下，灌得你小腹微涨。  
　　“以后还会不听话吗？”  
　　“不……不会了……”  
　　“还想要违抗我吗？”  
　　“我没有……”  
　　“坏孩子。你知道你该说的话是什么。”  
　　刚射精完毕的肉棒在高潮后敏感的嫩穴里研磨着，惹得你赶紧哭着喊道：“我永远都……不会违抗你！”  
　　“呵。”  
　　听到这句话，克拉克才心满意足地抽出了肉棒，粗大的柱身被爱液弄得水光透亮。花瓣被蹂躏得红肿起来，穴肉被肏得向外翻出。  
　　克拉克挥手把你腿上的那两只机械臂松开，好久才从高潮中恢复过的你颤巍巍地想从餐桌上下来，却一个踉跄险些摔倒，被他接过来抱在怀中。精液和淫水的混合物从被肏得红肿外翻的小穴中流了出来，顺着白嫩的大腿留到地上。  
　　他的眼神逐渐变得危险，但看着你精疲力竭的模样，还是决定放你一马。  
　　  
　　克拉克用白色披风包裹住你的躯体，凝视着你疲惫又泛着红晕的面庞许久，在你额上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
　　“克拉克……？”  
　　你满脸疲乏，实在没力气陪他闹下去了。  
　　他沉默了许久，空气中压抑的氛围让你说不出话来。  
　　“你只要相信我是对的就够了。不要想太多复杂的事情，我能处理一切……”  
　　“不要违抗我。”  
　　他绝对是认真的，比以往任何时候都要认真而可怕。  
　　“现在的你还不行。好好待在家里吧，你做了太多不该做的事情。别想着离开。如果还有下一次……”  
　　属于领主的蓝色眼眸是暴风雨来临前风平浪静的海面。  
　　“你不会想承担后果的。”


End file.
